


Off Duty [art]

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	Off Duty [art]




End file.
